The first Rebuff
by Yasemine
Summary: Jede Fanfiktion erzählt von Lilys und James ersten Kuss, ihr erstes Date...Doch was ist mit James erster Abfuhr? Wie verhält er sich, bevor er Lily überhaupt bemerkt und wie reagiert er, wenn er seinen ersten Korb bekommt?


Hey, da bin ich wieder mit einem niegelnagelneuen Oneshot im Gepäck :)  
Hoffe meine Idee gefällt euch, da ich ehrlich gesagt noch nie eine FF mit diesem Thema gefunden habe.

Disclaimer:Die Figuren sind nicht meiner Fantasie entsprungen sondern JK besitze keine Urheberrecht und ich verdiene auch kein Geld an der FF.

Und jetzt gehts auch schon los...

„Und dann?"

Wissbegierig lehnte sich Sirius Black weiter nach vorne um seinen besten Freund James Potter besser zu verstehen. Dabei fielen ihm seine schwarzen Haare ins Gesicht, die er mit einer eleganten Handbewegung wieder zurückwarf.

James dagegen setzte ein breites Grinsen auf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was wohl?! Ich habe sie natürlich stehen lassen, als sie in Tränen ausgebrochen ist. Was hätte ich sonst tun sollen? Sie trösten?! Dann haben ihre Freundinnen doch nichts mehr zu tun…"

Sirius nickte zustimmend, doch Remus Lupin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hättest wenigstens nicht so abrupt mit Chealsey Schluss machen sollen.", warf er ein und runzelte die Stirn.

Er hielt nicht besonders viel davon, wie seine Freunde mit den meisten Mädchen umgingen, doch er konnte sie auch nicht von dem Verhalten abbringen; das hatte er schon oft genug versucht.

Für die Beiden waren Mädchen nur ein Zeitvertreib und nicht mehr.

Eine ehrliche Beziehung hatte noch keiner, weder Sirius noch James, geführt, da noch nie Gefühle im Spiel waren.

Doch die Mädchen, sahen dies anscheinend anders, wie man an den verschiedenen Reaktionen bemerkte. Nicht selten passierte es, dass sie weinend in ihren Schlafsaal liefen oder sich nach der Trennung für einige Tage krank meldeten.

James dagegen fuhr sich lässig mit einer Hand durchs Haar und meinte entspannt.

„Ach Moony. Mach mir nicht immer solche Vorwürfe. Sie wurde halt ziemlich schnell langweilig. Soll ich etwa nur mit ihr zusammen bleiben, um ihr nicht das Herz zu brechen?"

Remus verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du gar nicht erst etwas mit ihr anfängst?! Du weißt genau, dass sie dir schnell langweilig wird."

„Ausgeschlossen!"

James schüttelte energisch den Kopf und auch Sirius unterstützte ihn tatkräftig.

„Lass uns doch unseren Spaß, Moony.", bettelte er und sah in mit einem flehenden Hundeblick an.

„Wir sagen ja auch nichts dagegen, dass du oft in die Bibliothek gehst. Außerdem gibt es gar keine Mädchen, die so besonders sind, dass sie uns länger als drei Wochen gefallen könnten."

Remus stöhnte genervt auf.

„Okay, ihr habt gewonnen, ich sage nichts mehr gegen euer…Hobby."

Er erhob sich seufzend und verschwand mit den Worten. „Bin eben in der Bibliothek."

James hob kurz zum Abschied die Hand und murmelte dann: „War ja klar…"

Sirius nickte nur und sagte dann gelangweilt: „Und was sollen wir jetzt machen?"

James überlegte kurz und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Es war gegen Nachmittag und die Sonne stand hell am Himmel. Viele Schüler tummelten sich um den See und lautes Gelächter drang in den Schlafsaal.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir schwimmen gehen?", fragte James.

Sirius stimmte begeistert ein. „Ja! Ich weiß gar nicht, wieso wir hier drin sind, statt draußen auf dem Gelände."

James stöhnte auf und klatschte mit der Hand gegen seine Stirn. „Weil wir vor Chealsey Freundinnen geflohen sind. Die haben die Trennung schlimmer aufgefasst, als eine Horde…Nashörner."

„Nashörner?!", hakte Sirius nach und James nickte. „Ja, solche komischen Tiere mit einem Horn auf der Nase, die jeden aufspießen wollen, denen sie begegnen."

Sirius lachte.

„Ja, das würde sie treffend beschreiben."

Sie schwiegen einen Moment, bis sich James aufrappelte.

„Ich denke, wir können uns runter wagen…", meinte er. „Die haben sich bis jetzt sicherlich beruhigt und wenn nicht…wozu sehen wir denn so gut aus?!"

Grinsend fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar und Sirius sprang auf.

„Gut geredet, Prongs.", sagte er. „Na dann, auf ins Gefecht."

James hatte mit den Mädchen nur teilweise Recht. Als sie die Treppen hinunter kamen, warteten sie nur auf die beiden Marauders und ihre Blicke sprühten Gift.

Sirius ließ seinen Blick durch die Menge schweifen und stieß erleichtert die Luft aus.

Zu ihrem Glück, waren nur wenige unter ihnen, die selbst schon von James oder Sirius abserviert worden waren.

„Hättest du dir nicht wenigstens eine weniger Beliebte aussuchen können?", zischte Sirius leise, als er auf die Schar Schülerinnen blickte.

James verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, demnächst suche ich mir nur noch Streber mit großen Hornbrillen und Zahnspangen aus.", spottete er. „Beschwer du dich mal nicht über die größere Auswahl zum Flirten."

Sirius Augen begannen zu glänzen.

„Okay, du hast Recht.", bemerkte er und Sekunden später strich er sich elegant seine Haare aus dem Gesicht und legte ein unwiderstehliches Lächeln auf. Zufrieden stellte James fest, wie die bösen Blicke abnahmen und langsam ins Schwärmende wandelten. Sie fielen aber wirklich jedes Mal auf dieselbe Masche hinein…

Remus währenddessen hatte sich mit Peter Pettigrew, dem vierten Marauder, in die Bibliothek verschanzt und versuchte ihm bei dem Aufsatz zu helfen, wie man Teekessel in Enten verwandeln konnte.

Frustriert stöhnte er auf, als Peter sich ungefähr zum -zigsten Mal verschrieb, als ein rothaariges Mädchen die Bibliothek betrat.

Ihre sonst so strahlenden Augen wirkten müde und sie sah ziemlich abgekämpft aus. Ihre roten Haare wurden zu einem unordentlichen Knoten zusammengehalten und sie blickte lustlos die Regale entlang.

„Lily!", rief Remus überraschend aus und musterte die Vertrauensschülerin besorgt. „Was ist mit dir los?"

Lily hob fragend ihren Blick und winkte dann ab.

„Ach, nichts Wichtiges.", murmelte sie und wollte sich wieder abwenden, doch Remus runzelte die Stirn.

„Scheint mir aber nicht so.", entgegnete er und Lily zog sich mit einem Seufzen einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich zu den Beiden an den Tisch.

„Ich musste heute die ganze Zeit Chealsey aufmuntern, weil Potter es lustig gefunden hatte, mitten im Gang vor allen Schülern mit ihr Schluss zu machen.", erzählte sie und sie konnte einen kleinen Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme nicht verhindern, obwohl sie wusste, dass Remus nichts mit James' und Sirius' Verhaltensweisen gemeinsam hatte.

„Ob man es will oder nicht wird man selbst deprimiert, wenn man sie die ganze Zeit weinen sieht… Naja, zumindest ich. Potter scheint damit ja bestens klarzukommen.", setzte sie hinterher und ihre Stimme wurde unheilvoller.

Fragend legte er den Kopf schief.

„Aber ich dachte, du und Loring kennt euch gar nicht."

Lily nickte.

„Ja, aber als Vertrauensschülerin", Sie deutete auf ihr Abzeichen. „Fühl ich mich einfach dazu verpflichtet, Schülern zu helfen, wenn es ihnen schlecht geht."

„Und was ist mit ihren Freundinnen? Soweit ich mich erinnere hatte sie nicht wenige."

„Die machen alle Jagd auf Potter, was am Ende sowieso nichts bringt."

„Wie meinst du das?"

Lily hob die Augenbrauen und starrte Remus ungläubig an.

„Ist dir das noch nie aufgefallen?!", fragte sie. „Mit nur einem einfachen Zwinkern haben sie sie um den Finger gewickelt und ich darf mir heute Abend beim Essen wieder Chealseys Heulerei anhören, warum ihre Freundinnen nicht mehr zu ihr halten. Und dann einen Abend später fängt sie selbst wieder an von ihnen zu schwärmen und vergisst, welchen Schmerz Potter ihr zugefügt hat."

Müde fuhr sich Lily übers Gesicht.

„Und für ein ‚Danke für dein Mitleid und dass du mein ganzes Geheule ertragen konntest, Lily! ' sind sie sich auf einmal zu schade."

Sie seufzte nochmal leise.

„Tut mir Leid, ich rede schon wieder zu viel." Sie lächelte entschuldigend. „Vergesst einfach, was ich gesagt habe. Obwohl…Richtet Potter schöne Grüße von mir aus."

Ihre Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel für Ironie und sie pustete sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Peter betrachtete sie.

„Denkst du nicht, dass du die Sache ein wenig zu ernst nimmst?", fragt er, doch schon bevor er die Frage zu Ende gesprochen hatte, bereute er sie.

Ihre Augen zogen sich gefährlich zusammen und wütend funkelte sie den pummeligen Jungen an.

„Ich nehme es zu ernst?! Ich nehme es zu ernst?!" Ihre Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt, während ihre Stimme sich vor Ärger überschlug. „Hör mir zu, Peter. Ich nehme es garantiert nicht zu ernst! Aber irgendjemand sollte etwas gegen diese verdammten Idioten tun. Sie merken, wie sie andere verletzen, aber hören damit einfach nicht auf. Nur damit sie ihre Egos stärken können, die sowieso schon viel zu groß sind."

Sie war während ihres Wutausbruchs aufgestanden und hatte sich vor dem armen Peter aufgebaut, der kreidebleich geworden war.

Lily schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

„Tut mir Leid, Peter.", murmelte sie schließlich leise und ließ sich dann wieder auf ihrem Sitz fallen. „Aber über ihr Verhalten kann man sich einfach nur aufregen."

„So schlimm sind sie gar nicht, wenn man sie richtig kennt.", verteidigte Remus seine Freunde, während Peter immer noch verschreckt auf seinem Stuhl saß.

Lily hob abwartend ihre Augenbrauen, doch als Remus nichts mehr sagte, hielt sie dagegen: „Das sagst du! Und du gehörst nicht gerade zum anderen Geschlecht also kannst du das nicht beurteilen."

Remus schüttelte lachend den Kopf, über Lilys ständige Widersprüche.

„Einigen wir uns darauf, dass wir verschiedene Meinungen haben." Er hielt seine Hand auf und Lily schlug ein wenig beschämt grinsend ein.

„Okay, war wohl nicht ganz fair von mir. Immerhin bist du mit ihnen befreundet."

Sie stand auf, doch bevor sie die beiden Marauders alleine ließ, fügte sie noch hinzu: „Aber wenn ihr es nicht wärt, würdet ihr auf meiner Seite stehen."

Am Abendessen traf genau das ein, was Lily prophezeit hatte.

Chealsey saß an ihrer Seite und fixierte ihre Freundinnen mit bösen Blicken, während diese James und Sirius anhimmelten.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen.", murmelte Chealsey wütend. „Sie stehen nicht mal hinter mir, sondern kichern über Blacks Witze."

Sie kniff wütend die Augen zusammen und betrachtete Sirius, der es sich in der Mitte der Mädchen richtig gut gehen ließ.

Kurz wurden Chealseys Züge jedoch weich.

„Man kann es ihnen aber auch wirklich nicht verübeln…Er sieht echt toll aus und Witze kann er wirklich gut reißen…" Als sie bemerkte, was sie gerade zugegeben hatte, schüttelte sie den Kopf, als wollte sie sich die Gedanken aus dem Kopf schlagen und gleichzeitig versuchen, sich daran zu erinnern, dass es James' bester Freund war, von dem sie gerade geschwärmt hatte und er sie garantiert nicht anders behandeln würde.

Lily schenkte Chealseys Worten keine wirkliche Beachtung, wusste sie doch ohnehin, dass sie James bis morgen verziehen hatte.

Stattdessen holte sie ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche, lehnte es gegen ihre Tasse und begann sich darin zu vertiefen.

Sie wurde erst aus der Lektüre gerissen, als sich die Marauders erhoben hatten.

Bevor sie die Halle verließen hatte sich Sirius zu einem Mädchen hinunter gebeugt und ihr etwas ins Ohr geflüstert, welche kichernd nickte. Anscheinend hatte er sein nächstes Hogsmead-Date klar gemacht.

Jetzt fehlt nur noch eine Verabredung für Potter, dachte Lily augenrollend und sie hatte Recht.

Bevor James die große Halle verließ, drehte er sich noch einmal um und ließ seinen Blick über die Schüler schweifen. Bis er schließlich gefunden hatte, was er suchte und grinste.

„Hey, Stolls!", rief er durch die gesamte Halle, sodass er die Aufmerksamkeit aller Schüler hatte.

Ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen namens Janine drehte sich um. Ihre rehbraunen Augen funkelten und sie freute sich, dass James sie gerufen hatte. Wie alle in der Halle wusste sie nun was kommen würde. Das war James eigene Art ein Mädchen einzuladen.

„Gehst du mit mir aus?"

Janine lächelte und nickte begeistert.

„Ja, gerne, James.", sagte sie.

„Gut, wir treffen uns dann um eins in Hogsmead."

Er winkte kurz zum Gruß und folgte dann seinen Freunden.

„So, Leute. Haben wir etwas für heute Abend geplant?", fragte er motiviert und Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Heute steht nichts an. Hast du etwas Besonderes vor?"

James nickte.

„Ich dachte, wir können mal wieder was zu viert machen. Und die Zeit vielleicht nutzen um eine Party zu planen?"

Sirius reckte beide Daumen in die Höhe.

„Super Idee, Prongs.", rief er fröhlich und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die Küche.

„Ich besorg schon mal das Butterbier. Wir treffen uns dann im Raum der Wünsche."

„Warte, ich komm mit!", schloss sich Peter an und mit diesen Worten verschwand sie und ließen Remus und James allein.

Diese schlenderten gemütlich durch die Korridore, bis sie auf eine rothaarige Hexe stießen, die völlig in einem Brief vertieft war und sie gar nicht bemerkte, sodass sie prompt in James hineinlief.

Verwundert hob Lily den Blick und traf genau James Augen. Sie wollte gerade eine Entschuldigung murmeln, als James ein wenig genervt die Augenbrauen hochzog und sagte: „Kannst du nicht aufpassen, wohin du läufst?!"

Er war gewohnt, dass die Mädchen jetzt rot anliefen, kicherten oder eine Entschuldigung murmelten, doch Lilys Reaktion überraschte ihn. Wollte diese sich gerade noch entschuldigen, hatte sie es sich bei seinen arroganten Worten anders überlegt.

In ihren zusammengekniffenen Augen funkelte es auf und sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Wieso bin ich denn Schuld?!", fauchte sie wütend. „Du hättest genau so gut ausweichen können. Hältst du dich etwa für was Besseres oder was?!"

Ihre Stimme verhieß nichts Gutes und James klappte vor Erstaunen der Mund auf und zu, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, nicht wissend, was er erwidern sollte.

So hatte noch nie jemand mit ihm geredet, außer vielleicht seine Mom, wenn er sein Zimmer nicht aufgeräumt hatte, doch sonst traute sich keiner so mit ihm umzuspringen.

Remus hingegen musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um sein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

James Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände und er hatte seinen Freund noch nie so fassungslos erlebt.

Als dieser dann auch noch vollkommen verwirrt „T-T-Tut mir Leid.", stotterte konnte sich der Marauder nicht mehr halten und prustete los.

Lily jedoch fixierte nur noch James, bevor sie meinte: „Das hoff ich doch mal." und ihn dann stehen ließ. Sie nickte Remus, der sich vor Lachen kaum halten konnte, einmal freundlich grüßend zu, bevor sie sich auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum machte.

James schaute ihr hinterher, bis sie um die Ecke verschwunden war und stürzte sich dann auf Remus.

„Du hättest mir ja ruhig helfen können.", murrte er ein wenig eingeschnappt und Remus grinste.

„Und wie? Du hast sie angeschnauzt und Lily lässt sich sowas nicht gefallen."

„Hab ich gemerkt.", murmelte er und schaute noch einmal in die Richtung, in die Lily gegangen war. Nicht ohne dass er sich einmal durch die Haare fuhr.

Ob er es wollte oder nicht, faszinierte ihn der erste Eindruck, den er von ihr hatte.

Die roten, hüftlangen Haare umrahmten ihr hübsches Gesicht und die hervorstechenden smaragdgrünen Augen strahlten eine solche Intensivität und Energie aus, das ihm allein schon bei dem Gedanken ganz schummrig wurde.

Und wie sie ihn behandelt hatte…Sie hatte ihn zusammengestaucht und obwohl er sie mit einem Kopf überragte, hatte er gespürt wie klein er geworden war. Er war überwältigt von dieser ungewöhnlichen Art und fand mit einem Mal Gefallen daran, nicht angebetet zu werden.

„Ähm Prongs?!"

Verwirrt blinzelte James und kam wieder ins Hier und Jetzt, als Remus Hand vor seinem Gesicht herumfuchtelte.

„Ähm ja?", fragte er immer noch durcheinander, doch dann erblickte er die Tür, vor der sie standen.

Hatte er etwa den ganzen Weg von der rothaarigen Hexe geträumt?

Er schüttelte den Kopf um seine Gedanken wieder zu ordnen und trat dann ein.

Er hatte später noch genug Zeit über sie nachzudenken, doch jetzt hatte die bevorstehende Party erst mal Vorrang.

Er ließ sich auf einen der vier gemütlichen Sessel fallen, die Remus herbeigewünscht hatte und holte Feder und Pergamente heraus.

Auch wenn James und Sirius in der Schule chaotisch waren, wussten sie genau, wie man eine richtige Party schmiss. Ein Ruf, dem sie jedes Mal gerecht werden mussten.

Die Planung musste perfekt stimmen, von den Getränken, bis zu den Snacks und der Musik.

Der Ort würde, wie jedes Mal, der Gemeinschaftsraum sein. Auch wenn für große Festlichkeiten der Raum der Wünsche praktischer wäre, war er ein großes Marauders-Geheimnis und die plauderten die vier Freunde nicht einfach aus oder gaben sie weiter.

James kaute auf seiner Feder herum und schon begannen die Beiden Vorschläge aufzulisten.

Bald kamen auch Sirius und Peter mit Proviant und langsam nahmen die Pläne Gestalt an.

An dem Tag, an dem das Hogsmead-Wochenende anstand, machten die vier Marauders fleißig Werbung für die Party und alle Schüler ab dem 4. Jahrgang (Slytherins ausgenommen) wurden eingeladen.

Sogar die Lehrer bemerkten den plötzlichen Aufruhr und Professor McGonnagall schürzte am Lehrertisch missbilligend die Lippen.

Sie wusste genau, dass die Feiern, welche die Rumtreiber geplant hatten, oft über die Strenge schlugen, doch obwohl sie Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors war, konnte sie diese nicht untersagen.

Das einzige, was sie machen konnte, war ein Auge auf die Schüler zu werfen und zu verhindern, dass die Party ausartete.

Doch Professor McGonnagall war nicht die einzige, die sich darüber Gedanken machte.

Auch Lily saß in der großen Halle und las stirnrunzelnd die Flyer, die im ganzen Schloss verstreut waren.

„Und, was denkst du?" Chealsey hatte sich mit großen Augen neben sie gesetzt und starrte sie begeistert an. Die blonde Hexe war doch tatsächlich eine der wenigen, die die Trennung nicht vergessen hatten und die Marauders und ihre ehemaligen Freundinnen mied.

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob ich da überhaupt hingehen sollte."

Chealsey riss die Augen auf.  
„Was?!", rief sie entgeistert. „Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein."

„Doch, ist es. Ich kann keinen der Marauders leiden und…"

„Was ist mit Remus?"

„Der ist eine Ausnahme.", erwiderte Lily und fuhr fort. „Aber ich gehe doch zu keiner Party, die von welchen organisiert wurde, die ich nicht leiden kann."

Chealsey seufzte leise und lehnte sich ein wenig zu ihrer Freundin.

„Die Marauders sind nicht die einzigen Personen, die dort sein werden. Die halbe Schule ist eingeladen und hat zugesagt."

„Trotzdem, ich weiß nicht…"

Chealsey verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich sollte eigentlich diejenige sein, die sich scheut dahin zu gehen. Erinnerst du dich? James hat mit mir vor nicht mal einer Woche Schluss gemacht. Und? Ist mir doch egal, wenn er sieht, dass ich dort aufkreuze. Ich tu es schließlich nicht für ihn."

Lily zögerte kurz und spielte mit einer ihrer dunkelroten Locken, bevor sie schließlich nickte.

„Okay", stimmte sie zu. „Mit dir kann man einfach nicht diskutieren."

Chealsey nickte lachend. „Ich schaff es immer meine Meinung durchzusetzen." Auch Lily grinste jetzt und nach einiger Zeit erhoben sich die beiden, um sich nach Hogsmead durchzukämpfen.

Das Wetter war richtig mies und es schüttete in Strömen.

Als die Zwei endlich die „Drei Besen" erreichten, waren sie von oben bis unten durchnässt.

„Das nächste Mal, nehmen wir uns einen Regenschirm mit.", fluchte Chealsey leise und wrang ihre langen, blonden Haare aus.

„Ach, wer wollte denn plötzlich so schnell los und hat mich total gehetzt?!", stichelte Lily grinsend, während sie ihren Blick durch das Lokal schweifen ließ. Wie immer, waren die „Drei Besen" überfüllt und lautes Geschnatter erfüllte die Luft.

„Wenn du einen freien Platz siehst, schrei laut auf oder mach sonst irgendwie auf dich aufmerksam", rief Lily immer noch suchend, doch Chealsey hatte bereits aufgegeben.

Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand und beobachtete mit erhobenen Augenbrauen ihre neue Freundin.

„Als ob wir hier noch Plätze finden.", sagte sie. „Wir könnten uns höchstens noch zu welchen hinzu setzen."

Lily nickte und wieder stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um die Menge im Überblick zu behalten.

Sie erblickte James und Sirius jeweils mit ihren Dates und ihr wurde schon beim bloßen Zusehen schlecht.

Chealsey, die ihrem Blick gefolgt war, schnaubte nur.

„Das kannst du vergessen.", rief sie in solch einem abfälligen Tonfall, dass Lily lachen musste. „Endlich mal jemand, der mit mir derselben Meinung ist.", stellte sie belustigt fest und Chealsey verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich an ihnen so toll fand…" Sie verstummte. „Okay, weiß ich doch. Aber ich habe mir vorgenommen, nicht mehr auf Äußerlichkeiten zu achten."

Sie strahlte bei diesem Worten, stolz auf sich, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und entlockten Lily wieder ein Lächeln.

„Na, komm. Suchen wir uns ein schönes Café.", sagte sie schließlich und die Beiden verschwanden im Regen, nicht wissend, dass sie von zwei haselnussbraunen Augen verfolgt wurden.

„Hallo? James, hörst du mir noch zu?"

„Hm? Was ist?" Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, drehte sich James verwirrt um und blickte in das wütende Gesicht Janines.

„Du hörst mir gar nicht zu.", fauchte sie ein wenig beleidigt und schaute zum Eingang, wo vorher noch Lily und Chealsey gestanden hatten. James machte einen entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck.

„Tut mir Leid.", sagte er und fuhr sich mit einer Hand bewusst durchs Haar und schenkte seinem Gegenüber ein bezauberndes Lächeln. „Aber du bist einfach so wunderschön, dass ich die ganze Zeit abgelenkt bin."

Er hatte diese Worte leiser gesprochen und lehnte sich weiter vor, um Janine nun zu küssen. Diese seufzte zufrieden und legte ihre Hände um seinen Nacken um ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen.

Halb erfroren ließen sich Lily und Chealsey endlich in einem gemütlichen Café am Rande von Hogsmead nieder und bestellten sich heiße Schokolade und Butterbier.

„M-M-Mir ist kalt.", zitterte Chealsey und auch Lilys Nasenspitze war ganz rot. „Nie wieder Hogsmead im Regen.", sagte sie überzeugend und schlang die Arme um ihren nassen Oberkörper, bis sie ein wenig verärgert den Kopf schief legte. „Wozu sind wir Zauberer?!", schnaubte sie, holte ihren Zauberstab heraus und legte auf die beiden einen Trocknungszauber.

„Hätte uns ja auch früher einfallen können.", murmelte Chealsey zustimmend und lehnte sich zufrieden zurück, als die Getränke kamen.

Genießerisch nippte sie an ihrer heißen Schokolade, bis sie einen kurzen Aufschrei von sich gab.

Alarmiert blickte Lily auf, doch die Blonde winkte beruhigend und ein wenig belustigt ab.

„Pass auf, ist heiß.", warnte sie nur grinsend und Lily schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sie ihre Freundin genauer betrachtete. Äußerlich schien Chealsey oberflächlich zu sein und nichts anderes als Schminke, Lästern und Jungen im Kopf zu haben. Mit ihren langen, blonden Locken und ihren strahlendblauen Augen, entsprach sie ganz dem (A/N: dummen) Vorurteil: Blond-blau-blöd.

Doch wenn man sie genauer kannte, wusste man, dass sich hinter dem lächelnden Mädchen mehr steckte, als nur eine Puderquaste. Sie war intelligent, achtete auf ihre Mitmenschen und hatte fast immer gute Laune.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du auf Potter reingefallen bist?", fragte Lily nun endlich. Die Frage hatte ihr schon auf der Zunge gelegen, seit sie sich mit ihr befreundet hatte, doch sie hatte nie getraut zu fragen.

Chealsey Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich etwas und sie stellte die heiße Schokolade auf den Tisch.

„Ich glaube es war Dummheit.", sagte sie ernst und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Wirklich, es war meine eigene Schuld. Ich wollte beliebt sein und habe mich immer mit den Zicken unseres Hauses getroffen. Ich dachte wirklich es wären meine Freunde." Sie seufzte leise. „Und dann irgendwann hat mich James nach einem Date gefragt. Ich wusste, dass er mich nur ausnutzen würde, aber ich fand es so unheimlich spannend zu behaupten, dass ich seine Freundin sei." Sie stockte kurz. „Lange konnte ich das nicht erzählen…Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich dachte, ich würde seine große Liebe sein, wie das alle anderen Mädchen immer behaupten. Aber ich war schon ein wenig geschockt, als er so plötzlich mit mir Schluss machte. Obwohl ich mir immer vor Augen gehalten habe, dass der Moment bald kommen würde, haben meine Gefühle nicht auf mein Gehirn gehört." Kurz schloss sie die Augen und als sie sie wieder öffnete, schimmerten einige Tränen darin. „Jetzt bin ich auch nicht besser, als der restliche Teil der Schule. Ich habe mich in ihn verliebt und mir auch noch Hoffnungen gemacht…"

„Oh, Chealsey" Lily umrundete den Tisch und schloss sie in die Arme. „Nicht weinen! Doch nicht wegen Potter."

Chealsey lachte leise und löste sich aus Lilys Umarmung. „Deine Aufmunterungen sind immer noch die Besten.", schniefte sie und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Augen. „Aber eins habe ich mir geschworen: Nie wieder mehr einen Aufreißer!"

Lily grinste. „In anderen Worten nur von Black fernhalten."

Chealsey nickte lächelnd.

„Nur von Black fernhalten."

Müde fuhr sich James durch die Haare und stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hände. Vor sich hatte er ein Marmeladentoast liegen, das er aber kaum beachtete.

Immer wieder ließ er seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen, bis Sirius sich neben ihn fallen ließ.

„Na, Prongs?", fragte er gut gelaunt und grinste bis über beide Ohren. „Du siehst ja ganz schön geschafft aus."

„Ich sehe nicht nur so aus.", wiederholte sein bester Freund matt und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Diese Trennungen schaffen einen immer wieder aufs Neue."

Sirius nickte verstehend, bevor er das Thema wechselte.

„Das heißt du bist jetzt wieder frei?", erkundigte er sich und James bejahte. „Und schon eine Verabredung für die Party klar gemacht?"

„Noch nicht. Ich suche mir gerade jemanden aus…Du?"

„Nee, das ist eine Party. Ich werde mir die Chance doch nicht entgehen lassen, mir dort das beste Mädchen zu angeln."

Diese Sätze entlockten James ein Lächeln und er bemerkte wie ähnlich er und Sirius sich waren.

„Wieder bei dem alltäglichen Thema?", ertönte eine Stimme hinter den Beiden und ein genervter Remus setzte sich neben sie.

„Du kennst uns einfach zu gut, Moony."

„Besser, als mir lieb ist.", stimmte er müde zu, doch seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

Er griff nach der Müslischale und der Milch, während Sirius schon bei seiner dritten Portion war.

Als sie alle aufgegessen hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Kerker, um sich zu ihrer Zauberstunde zu begeben, als zwei Mädchen an ihnen vorbeischritten.

Sofort flog James Blick herum und er begann zu lächeln, als er das rote Haar erblickte.

Er hatte sein Date für die Party gefunden.

„Hey, Evans!", rief er laut aus und wie immer verstummten alle, als Lily sich umdrehte.

Doch ihre Reaktion war mehr als ungewöhnlich. Statt ihn anzulächeln und auf Wolke 7 zu schweben, hatte sie ihre Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst und abwartend funkelte sie ihn an.

Ihre blonde Freundin dagegen biss sich auf die Lippe, um ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

James stockte, als er in das wütende Gesicht Lilys sah und er wägte er ernsthaft ab, ob es eine gute Idee wäre, sie zu fragen.

Doch dann schluckte er alle seine Zweifel hinunter und wuschelte sich durch die Haare.

„Gehst du mit mir auf die Party?"

„Nein."

James blinzelte kurz, fasste sich dann aber. Er hatte sich wahrscheinlich nur verhört…

„Okay, ich hol dich dann um 8 Uhr ab."

„Hörst du schlecht? Ich hab ‚Nein!' gesagt, Potter!"

Lily hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen und fixierte den Schwarzhaarigen, der mit einem Mal nicht mehr so selbstbewusst aussah.

Doch schnell fasste er sich und strahlte wieder seine gewöhnliche Arroganz aus.

„Warum so zickig, Evans?", grinste er und die ganze große Halle beobachtete gespannt das Schauspiel und waren überrascht, wie James die Abfuhr so gut aufnahm. Einzig und allein Sirius' Augen ruhten auf seinen besten Freund, dem er die Sorgenlos-Masche nicht ganz abkaufte.

„Weil ich dich nicht leiden kann.", schnaubte die Rothaarige wütend und wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu.

„Schade für dich, Evans. Dann muss ich wohl jemand anderen fragen. Aber glaub mir, ich gebe nicht auf, bis ich ein Date mit dir bekommen habe."

Lily ließ die Gabel fallen und wirbelte herum.

„Soll das eine Drohung sein, Potter?", fauchte sie und verspürte den Drang ihm an den Hals zu springen.

„Nein, ein Versprechen."

Er fuhr sich elegant durch die Haare, zwinkerte ihr zu und verschwand mit Remus und Sirius aus der großen Halle.

Doch kaum als er draußen war, war seine gute Laune verflogen und mürrisch schwieg er den ganzen Weg lang zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sirius und Remus tauschten besorgte Blicke und schließlich begann Sirius zu sprechen.

„Mach dir darüber keinen Kopf.", versuchte er James aufzumuntern. „Es ist nur ein normales Mädchen."

Fast unmerklich schüttelte James den Kopf. Auch wenn er in der Halle gelächelt hatte, hatte ihn die Abfuhr ganz schön mitgenommen. Er wusste, dass Lily kein ‚normales' Mädchen war und er bereute es, dass er seine Chance verspielt hatte.

„Was meintest du eigentlich damit, dass du nicht aufgibst, bist du ein Date mit ihr bekommen hast?", hakte Remus nach und auf James Lippen schlich sich ein Lächeln.

„So, wie ich es gesagt habe.", antwortete er. „So, wie ich es gesagt habe…"


End file.
